


Bed Rest

by StegesaurusKay



Series: One Word Hamilton Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Recovery, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StegesaurusKay/pseuds/StegesaurusKay
Summary: A short ficlet from a series of one word prompts. Hamilton is sure he's fine. Professional mom-friend Lafayette is not convinced.





	Bed Rest

Alexander is out of danger, or so he is told, so long as he takes a few more days’ rest. The infection pulled him to the brink of death he’s told. Upon awakening, drenched in sweat when the fever finally broke, he recalled none of it. A vague recollection of riding full speed, a flash of hot pain in his side, and then blackness.

Now he feels fine- weak, hungry… but certainly well enough to report to work. He must have important tasks piling up, and it wouldn’t hurt to collect the stack of papers that are surely waiting for him and bring them back here.

Slowly Alexander sits up, hissing at the pull of muscle against his ribs under the bandages. He can do this. Teeth clenched, he puffs out a few short breaths and lets the pain subside a little. He shifts to the side, slow and careful, maneuvers one leg over the edge of the bed until his toes just brush the floor. 

So intent is his focus on moving without causing himself further pain that he fails to hear the footsteps in the hall. When the door swings open Alexander is caught, halfway out of bed, already panting with exertion. If his face is not flushed red already, it certainly is by the time he meets Lafayette’s gaze a moment later.

The Frenchman stands in the doorway, holding a mug of soup and a little bit of bread on a plate. He blinks, seems to process the situation for just a moment and then steps forward.

“ _What_ are you doing?”

Before Alexander can react, much less give an excuse, Lafayette has set the food down on a chair and moved to the side of the bed. He places both hands on Alexander’s shoulders and pushes back, a gentle, but firm command to lay down. Alexander does not have the strength to fight it, so he relents until his shoulders rest against the pillows again, and his legs are back under the blankets.

He rolls his head to the side when Lafayette goes to retrieve the food, “Thought there might be work for me downstairs. I was going to come right back here.”

Lafayette shoots him an unimpressed look and sits heavily in the chair next to the bed. “You’d survive a fever that should have killed you just to break your neck on the stairs? _Alexandre_ , the doctor meant what he said. You are not to leave this bed.”

The words are firm enough, but there’s worry behind his eyes, because of course there is. Alexander’s thought before that Lafayette would make a wonderful mother with all the concern he holds for the well-being of those closest to him. He’s affectionate, concerned…

Annoying.

“I feel fine.”

“Your mouth certainly works as well as usual.” Lafayette offers a piece of bread, which Alexander takes gratefully. “But _non_ , you are not fine. Therefore, you are not getting up.”

Alexander’s face twists into a pout before he even realizes, “I don’t need to be coddled. I’m not a child.”

Lafayette simply raises a brow. He leans forward a little in his chair. “Be that as it may,” Carefully he starts to pass the mug over, but Alexander’s hands tremble, too much to grasp it himself. He sets it back on the plate and fixes his gaze again. “I am under orders.”

“Whose orders?” 

“Laurens,” His tone is a little lighter, but Lafayette’s expression is still more worry than anything else.

Alexander is unamused, an impatient scowl settling on his face, “Laurens is not your superior.”

A shrug, “Still, I fear telling your Laurens you’ve put your health in danger again more than I fear your anger,” Before Alexander can retort, Lafayette goes on. “You, _mon ami_ , single handedly terrify all of us. You are too eager for danger, to risk your life. This is a war, and none of us know what may happen in battle. But, for now, so long as I am here, I can make sure you do not risk your health so unnecessarily.”

Alexander lets out a slow breath. The pain in his side is dulled to the point that maybe he can try again without looking so pathetic. He frowns, mind racing to piece an argument together that will win with his too motherly friend. “I don’t think-“ 

“So help me,” Lafayette sighs in exasperation. He sets the soup aside and leans forward, grasping one of Alexander’s hands surprisingly tight, his face inches away. “You will stay in this bed, Alexander, or I swear in the name of every saint I am named for I will tie you to it until you’ve recovered.”

Alexander gapes in surprise, his mouth dropping open. With all of that motherly fussing and pleading he was not expecting a threat. He gets the point. No matter how misplaced he finds the concern, Lafayette is serious. He thinks he must pale a little at the threat, but he nods, and when Lafayette leans back again he’s his more cheery self. 

“Thank you. I’m sure the family will be pleased to know you’ve decided to take the matter of your health and recovery so seriously,” There is a smile on his face now, relieved, but at the same time relishing that he’s gotten his point across. 

Alexander rolls his head against the pillows, regards his friend for a long moment. Fine. He can deal with this. He can wait out is too concerned friend. He can finish recovering and return to work in a few days. All he needs to do is put up with Lafayette’s smothering attentions for a few days. 

He can do this…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! My goal with posting these is improving my writing and ultimately getting into longer, more detailed fics. You can read more of my stuff on my [**tumblr over here**](https://stegekay.tumblr.com/) if you're interested! I'm always looking for more prompts!


End file.
